All the Little Lies
by H.P.Dagon
Summary: After the Winter War Uryu upholds his promise to his father and keeps his distance from all shinigamis. Ichigo is not satisfied with this, but sometimes the excuse is much more merciful than the truth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don t own Bleach.

Summary: After the Winter War Uryu upholds his promise to his father and keeps his distance from all shinigamis. Ichigo is not satisfied with this, but sometimes the excuse is much more merciful than the truth.

Pairings: Ryuken/Uryu, Ichigo/Uryu

Warning: Incest, Yaoi, BDSM, smut.

There is going to be some major disturbing stuff here, so if you don't like, don t read.

**All the Little Lies**

**Prologue**

Dawn was rising. A slant of light crossed the lush carpet, climbed over the mussed bed covers and shone in a young man's face.

Uryu cracked open an eye, wincing as sun's rays shined in from the open window and directly into his face. He reached out from under the covers, feeling around for the digital clock on the bedside table. When his fingers found the softly ticking device he it held up close and squinted to see the position of the hands.

5:00 a.m.

He sighed and soundlessly laid the clock back in its place before laying his arm over his closed lids. It blocked off some the light agitating his eyes, but it was already too late, he was fully awake

Another night of having the same damn dream, or more accurately, memory; Kurosaki scowling with agitation at Uryu, uncaring and disbelieving the other boy's refusal to talk to him all because so as to uphold the promise he had made to his father.

_"It's done, Kurosaki," Uryu repeated angrily for what must have been the hundredth time, trying to get the message across to the thick headed boy. "Aizen is gone. Orihime is safe, as is everyone else. There is nothing I can do."_

_"Bullshit!" the orange haired hero exclaimed vehemently. "You never listened to your dad before, so why should you now that he's asking you to cut yourself off from us? Why should he care who hang out with? Why now, when he wasn't in your life before?"_

_"Because " Uryu began, his voice taking on a tired tone of resignation - not because of Ichigo, but of the whole ordeal in general. "I gave him my word. You have to understand Kurosaki, if it hadn't been for him I would never have regained my Quincy powers back. I would never have been able to help in Los Noches. He knew I was going to defy him and go back on my word to help you, and **still** he helped me when he could have denied me my powers and forced me to stay here. Now I **have** to obey him on my pride as a Quincy."_

_Ichigo's scowl deepened. Uryu could tell that the other was about to explode at any second in agitated outbursts. So, before the other could begin, he left and has never made contact with the other ever since._

That had been three months ago, and still Uryu had stuck by his oath, neither speaking nor dealing with Kurosaki or the others.

He was still ruminating over the matter when he felt the warm, naked body next to him shift. The other was awake... or maybe had been awake for a while now, but choosing not to move or say anything so as to observe Uryu.

Uryu removed his arm and turned his head in order to better look at the other male. Indeed his companion was awake and observing him.

"Still thinking about him?" Ryuken sighed. His tone was bland but Uryu could detect a hint of exasperation. "Forget about it." He said as he pulled away the covers and rose, his body gloriously bare and stained with the evidence of last night's unthinkable activities together. "Put that Kurosaki kid out of your mind. He'll soon move on with his life and so should you."

Uryu didn't reply, but briefly had a temporary image of himself walking up to Kurosaki after class and telling him exactly what he and his father were up to behind the closed doors of their home. He imagined the other's reaction once Uryu told him how he had moved back in to his old home and how he spent every night fucking his father and pleasuring him. How Uryu enjoyed sucking the elder off and having his cock inside him, riding the older man till completion.

That no doubt would completely put off the other boy and put a complete stop to all his incessant attempts at reclaiming Uryu from his father. Luckily the urge passed and he turned his sight back to following Ryuken's blurred figure as he sat up and moved towards the bathroom.

Uryu sighed and decided to get up as well. It was too late to try to return to sleep. He might as well shower and get ready for another day of school, and another day of avoiding Kurosaki and his friends.

So he tossed off the covers and moved towards the bathroom where he joined Ryuken under the hot water spray.

At the front door Uryu put on his shoes and walked outside, closely followed by the older Ishida as he locked the door behind them. The younger male decided to follow his father's advice and put the whole Kurosaki matter behind him. There would be no more of the part-time shinigami till they graduated and headed off to different colleges.

With that finally settled he turned back to Ryuken who was watching him closely. The younger Quincy frowned at the close scrutiny tossing a few harsh words at the white haired man before reaching up to kiss him and turning to head for school.

TBC

XXX

I warned you it was going to be disturbing.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don t own Bleach.

Chapter 1

Ishida thought that the day would pass by as normal.

Uryu would attend class, pay attention to the lessons, avoid Kurosaki, attend his club meeting, destroy the occasional random Hollow, and then head home.

The avoiding Kurosaki bit was quite easy to accomplish actually - what with Kurosaki's insanely high reiatsu level and the boy's inability to control it or suppress it in any way. All Uryu would have to do was sense for the other and make a slight adjustment in his path in order to avoid being intercepted by the part-time shinigami during school. The same could be said for after school.

Ever since he had started training with Ryuken (Uryu still refused to call the other Father no matter what, even in his own head and especially under the _circumstances_ of their new _relationship_) Uryu had progressively improved as a Quincy. He had started to reach new levels and acquire new skills which he previously had not known existed. Powers and lessons that had been denied him when his grandfather had been left to die on his own in a fight against a Hollow outbreak; but lessons that Ryuken imparted on him as part of their deal.

His power levels had increased, his speed had drastically improved, and his stamina had been enhanced. Also his senses had attained such acuteness to the point that he could even sense a Hollow's arrival a minute before Kurosaki's badge would begin to beep in alarm. This allowed him to sonido to its location, terminate it, and leave long before Kurosaki would arrive and thus avoiding a confrontation.

But today though was different. Instead of Kurosaki coming up to him it had been Chad. Uryu's deal with Ryuken had been to cut off all contact with the shinigami; he never stated that he could not interact with friends that should happen to be mutual between them though.

The large silent boy had been sitting in the bleachers of the deserted training grounds where Uryu would usually leave after the end of the day. Waiting for Uryu apparently

"Chad," Uryu nodded to the quiet boy.

"Uryu," Chad smiled gently.

"I don't suppose it would be foolish to hope that you're here for anything other but what I expect?" Ishida asked somewhat rhetorically.

Chad's face was immutable as always, but after such a long time of fighting side by side with the other boy Uryu had learned to read Chad's stoic face well. The other was slightly abashed.

Uryu sighed and sat down next to him on the stone-step seats.

This had been normal as well, inconsistent, but normal. When Kurosaki was absent in making any demands of capitulation from Uryu, it would either fall on Chad, Orihime, Rukia, or Renji to approach him for answers or news.

Uryu studied his large companion. Actually, of all their friends Chad was the one person he did not mind at all when it came to this routine. The other boy, despite being constantly silent, was quite intelligent, insightful, and sensitive. Uryu always thought that had he been able to pursue a normal (he almost burst out laughing at that; _normal!_) romantic relationship (with anyone aside from Kurosaki that is) he might have preferred Chad.

The boy was kind, thoughtful, and smart. Not to mention handsome. Uryu tried to imagine what it would have been like to take Sado to his bed. Would the Hispanic be gentle and sweet between the sheets, or would he be hard and demanding? Judging by the other's character psychi he would no doubt be the soft and gentle type. The young Quincy repressed a blush as he imagined how much more promising it would have been had it been the latter as opposed to the former. All that muscular mass hovering above him, pressing him down firmly and harshly, preventing any movement or struggle as the boy's large girth pumped inside him with ruthless intensity, seeking his own pleasure again and again while constantly denying Ishida's own. Large strong hands that would use and bend Uryu's slender body to use anyway he wished. Being pushed and taken against the wall with nothing supporting him Chad's powerful arms and strong legs that helped deliver one hip displacing thrust after another.

Ishida frowned. It appears that his illicit affair may have affected his thought process more that he had expected. Uryu was not your usual hormonal teenager, he used to be quite chaste and repressed actually, but it seems that this new perversion (Ryuken!) has changed his perception of the world. It had rendered him a deviant.

He quickly sought a different avenue from his treacherous thoughts.

"How about we sit here for a while and talk about anything else besides me and Kurosaki?"

Chad shrugged and they proceeded to chat about the latest developments that Uryu had missed.

XXX

"Tokyo's Medical General has an excellent internship program," Ryuken said as he exhaled a plume of smoke. "What do you think of applying there?

"The residency rate is exceptional and campus decent, so there would be no issue of apartment hunting or transportation.

"They also have a competent surgical program should you pursue a career as a surgeon afterwards as opposed to medical doctor." Ryuken informed peering down at his son. "What would you prefer?"

The head that had been bobbing up and down on his cock pulled away to swipe with the back of one hand at swollen glistening lips before sitting back on bare haunches.

"I prefer that we didn't have this conversation just this instant." Uryu said with the slightest hint of irritation.

Naked, the young Quincy was kneeling in front of an equally naked Ryuken seated in the large armchair of their family home library. The older man had talked and smoked with a steady voice that betrayed nothing of the pleasure he had been experiencing from the boy.

The youth was giving the elder Quincy a glare as Ryuken extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray near him.

"When would you like to discuss it?" Ryuken asked mockingly. "Before or after you've done imagining a certain Kurosaki boy in my place?"

Uryu's eyes narrowed in anger and he rose to leave only for a strong hand to grasp his wrist and pull him into the other's lap.

He tried to struggle but gasped when he felt the reawakening erection beneath him brush against his entrance. Immediately, he transposed to grinding down more firmly on the flesh, enticing, encouraging...

He tried to ignore Ryuken's smirk as he continued to move and when they both had finally lay there, tangled together and exhausted, they had forgotten what the subject had been for another day at least.

TBC

Word of advice: Never try writing a chapter at 2 o'clock at night. Everything you write good looks...err, I mean looks good on the screen until dawn emerges.


End file.
